Flash from the past
by Wild Fire Tonight
Summary: Embry never thought he would see his broken hearted girlfriend again. But here she is nine months later, fiesty and imprinted. Short story, there will be a longer sequal M for language only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Getting off of that bus was possibly the most painful thing I had ever done, because it meant I was back. It was raining, typically, and I could already feel the water seeping through the thin cotton of my stripy green and grey jacket, I didn't bother to put my hood up – It wouldn't make a difference anyway. I looked up the road, and saw that the familiar grey bus was already disappearing into the distance, clouded by the fog and mist that was gathering.

Thoughtlessly, I picked my holdall from the ground and slowly began to make my way up the old worn path. I would like to say it was good to be back, but it so wasn't. La Push wasn't somewhere any teenager would desire to live; it was the definition of dull and had the weather to match. My mother was actually forcibly moving me back, she thought she was stupid to have allowed me to go in the first place, maybe she was right.

Staying with my Dad had in actual fact been great; he was fun and very relaxed. The complete opposite of my Mom, she thought that my studies were more important than anything else in the world and would have kept me inside locked in my room revising if she could have. But, their blatant differences were not the reason my parents divorced. My father, Tay, had had an affair. Truthfully I don't even think it was the fact that he had had an affair which tore up my mother; it was who he had had it with. My wonderful father was in fact gay. I was ecstatic, that was possibly the most awesome thing that had ever happened to me in the history of my life, which meant shopping, having our hair done together and him having a great fashion sense. And trust me, he did. My mother, quite understandably wasn't happy at all. It can be said in truthfulness that she got so mad that she did in fact throw several saucepans a wok and a hairdryer at his head.

Never before had I been so thankful my Mom had such a bad aim.

Before I could even reach the front door a pair of arms grabbed me, into a hug. "Carbon, I didn't think you were going to come, it's been so long, hunny. Come in; let's put your stuff in your room eh?" Mom's voice gushed, her arms still around me as she lead me inside.

I was expecting the same beige and brown walls and floor, not these lime green and black ones. I reeled slightly. "What's all this..?" I asked nervously, walking in a bit further to admire the black leather couch and zebra print rug.

"This place needed livening up." Mom shrugged, wiping a hand across the seat getting rid of any non-existent dust.

"Wow." I half laughed half shocked as I delved further into the place which I now had to call home. The wall of the corridor leading down to the kitchen and off to the stair case was one big mural of a summer day. The majority a wonderful sky blue, with white sponged on clouds. I looked closer to the little person sitting in the rainbow hot air balloon. "Is that me?" I asked, looking at the girl, smiling broadly, her eyes carefully painted – One blue and the other green.

"Do you like it?" Mom asked attentively, as she took my bag from me and perched it on the stair case, she sat beside it as I admired the house.

"It's amazing." I told her honestly, there was no way I would believe Mom had done all of this herself. "Who helped you?" I asked as I lightly traced the pink and purple swirly patterns of the door with my finger.

"Emily helped with all of the little pictures, and Seth and Lean gathered up some of their friends to paint all of the base coats." She said proudly. She raised a hand to her mouth suddenly, as she saw my jaw tighten instinctively. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I know you don't like mentioning that family…" She paused. "He's really sorry you know? You should have seen his face as he and Lee went to paint your room."

"Don't.." I murmured softly, turning away and walking into the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room were a stunning array of colour, and had beautiful crystals hanging from the ceiling on ribbons, reflecting stunning rainbows onto all of the marble surfaces.

"Okay.." Came Moms voice, and she hopped up onto the kitchen work top. This was a very unlike Mom thing to do. "But you should probably know that Emily and I are quite close, and she does spend a lot of time around here. I know you don't want to see him, but Emily and Sam, Seth and Leah although related to him were nothing to do with his actions. They were in no way implicated."

"They covered up for him." I pointed out, with a sad smile. "They all lied to me. And I looked a complete fool, like I was the only one who didn't see what was going on."

"Nobody thought that." Mum said softly, looking at me intently, as if searching for something.

"That, or they felt sorry for me. What am I doing back here mom…" I cried, hiding my face in my hands as tears trickled down my alabaster cheeks. Mom jumped down and wrapped her arms around me, as I cried silently in shame.

"You're here because your place is here with your mother." She said gently, pushing up my chin slightly. "You'll call up all of your old friends, and you'll walk into school on Monday morning with that attitude I've missed. You'll be strong, because you're a Dovoman ,and that's what we do."

"When I run into him?"

"You're better than him." She shrugged. "Let him know that he never was, and never will be good enough for you."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Remember who Carbon really is? When you were happy you were the most amazing person, hunny. You're back, show em'. Make an entrance, and never let that bitch think she got the better of you."

I was puzzled.

"Did you actually just say that?" I laughed, a lump still in my throat.

"New house new me, but we need the old Carbon." Mom chuckled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind my ear. Tutting as she saw them. "I suppose this is considered fashionable?" As she shallowly dipped her finger into the hole in my lobe. I had stretched it to around 00, and wore a black diamanté plug in it. Matching studs and bars decorating the rest of my ear.

"Afraid so"

"Jesus my dear.. Why don't you call up some old friends? Go shopping, get a new outfit for tomorrow, do something with your hair. Treat all of your friends to lunch and a manicure?" She suggested, wiping a stray tear from my eye, and taking her credit card form her pocket, pressing it into my hand.

I stared at her. Who was she and what had she done with my Mom?

"Don't look at me like that, Miss Carbon Electra Dovoman." Then shook her head. "I knew I should have never let your father name you. What am I going to do you, eh?" She gave me a little pat. "Phone books in the hall."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Making that first phone call was possibly one of the most awkward things I had ever done. Sasha picked up after one ring.

"Hello my sexy bitch!" She screamed, and I could hear the bed springs as she bounced on it.

"Hello my kinky hoe." I laughed, sitting on the white love seat beside the phone.

"What's been going on, babe?" Sasha asked, I could practically see her grinning from ear to ear.

"How about we meet up, I'll tell you all about it? Ima want to get some new stuff for tomorrow."

"Carbon Dovoman bounce back?" She asked, a wicked plan in her voice, oh how I had missed that.

"Any ideas?"

"I'll call the gang. Meet us at the east point boundary line, in an hour okay?"

"Righto..." I laughed, eager to know what she had thought up.

"It's good to have you back Carbon..." I heard her say quietly as I put down the receiver.

One of the few bad things about being the only resident white girl on the reservation was that I stuck out like a saw thumb amongst all of these wonderful russet tones. I suppose it wasn't just because I was white, it was because I took white to the extreme, it was because my eyes didn't match, one being sky blue and the other grass green, it was because my mom was adopted and was only a honouree native, it was because half the older generation didn't think I had any right to be here.

Thankfully it was a pretty bad day, so not many people were around, or I would have had a serious hollering problem. Everybody knew I left, and to my shame everyone knew why, I really didn't want anyone asking me questions right then.

**1 hour later**

"Hey, you." Smiled Grey, kissing me a quick peck on the cheek. "Getting your nails done without me? I'm hurt." He winked. "But I'm here more as a messenger, here you go bud." He said, passing a crumbled piece of paper, compete with water stains, the ink running slightly.

"What is it.." I asked, holding it gingerly between my fingers.

"I'm not sure, Embry wrote it and asked me to give it to you. I think he wants to talk to you before tomorrow." I frowned, passing him back the note.

"I don't want it, I don't want anything from him. I want him to stay away from me, he at least owes me that."

Grey broke into a huge toothy grin. "I was hoping you would say that. Want to rip it up now, or we can burn it up later?"

I shrugged.

"I'll bring marshmallows…?" He said with a sly grin.

"Sold." I winked.

"Rose or lavender?" Asked the woman, who was filing my nails into a perfect curve. Sasha smiled at me from the reclining chair, peeking out from behind her cucumber slices.

"Rose please." I smiled.

"Rose it is." She said, painting the clear scented base coat onto my nails. Grey gave me another kiss then left, waving at the girls as he did.

"Can I assume that was from an old boyfriend?" Asked the blonde woman, smiling sympathetically.

"Afraid so. We didn't end well, I left…" I shook my head. "It was so long ago, but it still hurts, you know..? I told her, sadly, staring down at my nails as she worked skilfully.

"He sounds an idiot."

"Oh, he is." Sasha called over, still relaxing in the cream leather recliner.

Once my nails were finished my hair was dyed back to a rich glossy hazelnut , my bangs trimmed, and the turquoise along the tips brightened and refreshed.

Within another two hours of intensive shopping, I felt a bit more human and Sasha and I were back to how we were.

**Embrys POV **

Nobody bothered to warn me that Carbon was coming back, but I knew the days was coming because the talk of the rez was that her Mom was taking her back forcibly through the courts. I was anxious to see her, not necessarily because I still had feelings for her, but because I seriously screwed that girl over. It would be safe to say, that that was the most horrible thing I had ever done.

It pestered me most when I was in wolf form, which was weird, the image of her sitting on the beach staring out into the ocean haunted me. As if, I were detached from the situation, but she still mattered to the wolf. It confused me, but I wanted to clear things up. I had never meant to run her out, damn it , I never meant for her to ever find out. But of course, Amy couldn't resist the chance to humiliate Carbon. How could I had been so stupid to actually think it was just a one night thing, just between us. Then, in my heart I knew Carbon and I would still have been together. But things didn't work out like that.

She refused to go to school point blank, wouldn't answer my phone calls and just became … Bella Swan, what Edward left here. It was scary, to see her waste away from the amazing person she was into this zombie. But, up until the day she came back I had put all of that behind me.

This morning, I imprinted on Miss Carbon Electra Dovoman. As I watched her wait at the line for her friends, she looked better but not herself.

_**It explains why she mattered so much to your wolf**_ thought Sam absently. _**You have a lot of making up to do to that girl, Call.**_

I whimpered, kind of pathetically actualy, at how much I had hurt my imprint. The images of her face when… it was to much.

_**Man up Embry.**_ Seethed Leah_** End of the day, she trusted you, you let her down. Made her feel a complete idiot, a fool. Good luck Embry, you're going to fucking need it. I suggest flowers, and lots of begging. **_

_**What would you know Leah **_I growled_** like you're so great with relationships yourself? **_

_**Enough, both of you**_ Came the suddenly relevant thoughts of the alpha.

_**Low blow, Call. But don't forget there are lots of reasons why I hate you. One of them is that she was my best friend, we were all still human when that happened, remember? I knew exactly how much she cared for you. I know exactly how much it tore her up inside when you went off with that girl.**_

_**I didn't go off with her, it was one night, one time!**_

_**One time, one thousand times. What's the difference?**_ Leah thought dryly, before becoming passive under Sam's order.

The minuet I phased back and got dressed I ran all of the way home, ignoring my mother as she shouted, asking where I had been. I sprinted into Greys room, who was on the phone. I could hear that Sasha girls voice on the other end.

"What do you want Embry.." He sighed. "No, I'm not covering for you tonight, before you even ask. So fuck off." Over the year in which I had phased Grey had grown to hate me, Sam was pretty sure that Grey would phase sometime in the next few months.

"You're going to see Carbon, yeah?" I asked, ignoring his last statement. Another reason Grey hated me, he was friends with Carbon so when I broke her heart Grey effectively broke my face.

"Don't be a jack ass, Embry. Ask someone else to do your dirty work, plus I doubt she wants to talk to a douche like you."

"Please, as my brother. If I write a note, will you please give it to her? Just to ask if I can speak to her…Please?" I begged, frowning.

"Fine." Grey sighed, chucking his phone back onto his bed. Grabbing a pad of paper from his desk, and a pen and shoving them at me.

Carbon, hows things?

Carbon, can we talk? I need to explain?

Carbon, I've missed you. Please, just give the chance to explain, call me. Your mom had mines number. Call anytime, please. Embry oxox

I settled for that, ripping out the paper, folding it up and passing it to a bored looking Grey.

"Thanks man." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not doing it for you, but whatever."

Maybe in retrospect I should have gone myself, not got third parties involved. But, I don't think I could face up to seeing her just then. Knowing what I had done, and still unable to understand how I could have been so stupid.

She was the same looking Carbon, but maybe a little older, a little wiser.

Whilst the thoughts of her consumed me, I flopped out on the sofa length ways. My ankles hung off the other end. Why didn't they make werewolf size sofas? Oh wait, because werewolves weren't supposed to be real. My bad.

"Embry." Said moms soft voice from the kitchen. "Where have you been?"

"Out ma.." I repeated, as always.

"With Sam Uley…And all of them?" She said, with obvious distain in her voice.

"They're my friends Ma." I told her honestly. She sighed quietly, too low for human ears.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Me either.." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Carbons POV **

I was used to waking up in compete darkness, so waking up with the sun shining in through my window was one of the weirdest things I had ever done. My window was big, taking up the majority of the wall opposite my bed. It was a large white romantic window, split up into lots of smaller ones. Stained glass flowers on either side, my curtains were made of this strange material which was kind of half see through a lovely glittery gold colour. Contrasting perfectly with the turquoise of my carpet and the crisp white of my walls.

Mom popper her head around my door. "Oh good. You're up, its half six so you've got enough time to take the dog out before you go to school." I nodded lazily, finding it weird that I hadn't even been back a full day yet and I felt as if I had already settled into a routine. It was a fresh march morning, and although the sun was out it looked pretty cold. I pulled on a pair of black sweats, and a emerald green hoodie. Brushing my hair into submission, and sliding on a pair of beige ugg boots.

The walk to the beach wasn't a long one, and Tiago tugged constantly on the lead the whole way. I think his plan was to disconnect my shoulder and make a run for it. He was a big dog, never let it be said that he wasn't, a strange looking half wolf dog breed. With a fierce face, and big puppy eyes, complete with powerful limbs and grey fur. There were a few other dog walkers, who generally didn't come to close to Tiago. _Well might as well let him have his fun_ I thought to myself, leaning down to unclick his lead so he could run along the shore. And run he did, faster than I remembered he could, jumping at the ocean spray, and attacking intruding seaweed and drift wood. I settled by the rock face, watching as the salty sea dog made laps of the beach. After a few moments my attention turned to the sea, as a great eagle swooped down, catching a fish between his talons; so intently that I didn't even see as an elderly man stormed over to where I was crouched. Pointing to his trouser leg accusingly.

"That creature did this!" He growled at me, his face gnarled and wrinkled.

"What creature might you be referring to?" I asked innocently, adjusting the hood on my jacket.

You're dog, if that's what you call it. It peed all up my bloody leg." The old man cried, glaring as Tiago now rested, watching us, ten feet away.

"Oh but It isn't till he starts chewing on your children's faces that you really have to be worried." I told him sweetly.

He looked at me as if I had just killed a puppy right in front of him.

"I'm making a formal complaint." He shook in anger. "I'll get that thing shot."

"For what, taking a piss on your leg? Maybe if you didn't look so much like a lamp post he wouldn't have made the mistake." I shouted back at him, rising to my feet and wiping the sand from my sweats.

"This reservation was a better place before your mother came…I always knew she would bring shame on us."

I stared right back into his watery eyes. "All because my dog peed on your leg…You seriously need to consider getting a life."

"Why I ought to-." The man started, looking at me with a murderous glare.

"That's enough." Boomed a loud voice. Neither of us moved. "Chief. It was an accident, it's an animal. The girl isn't in charge of its actions."

"yeah chief." I smirked. "It's an animal."

"Carbon, that's enough from you as well." The voice said, closer now. I looked up, with a raised eyebrow. Great, just what I needed, freaking Sam Uley.

"Like I give a crap, and just for the record Chief, if I had it my way I'd be in the first cab out of this place anyway. Got a problem, take it up with my mother. Kay?"

"I've got three words for you girl. Show some respect." The chief shook his head at me again.

"Yeah and I've got two for you. "Get fu-." But a hand came around my mouth before I could finish.

Effectivly stopping me from talking.

"Enough, both of you. Carbon, don't you have school?" Sam asked. I shoved his hand away so I could speak.

"I do yes. But not until nine, so I came to take my dog for a walk. Why, is that like a crime now?" I sighed, wondering if my being here was even worth the trouble.

"And, if you don't mind. I kind of want to go now. So go play responsible adult somewhere else Uley.." I muttered.

"Kids right Sam. We're quite capable of having an argument without the need of your mature and wise presence, which is far superior to my 76 years." The chief gave Sam a crinkled smile.

I sighed, not even bothering to try and get Tiago back on the lead. I whistled, and now that he had had his fill of the beach he trotted along casually behind me as if he hadn't just caused some serious shit to go down.

I got washed and dressed super quickly, which was strange for me, so I could spend extra long doing my hair and makeup. Adding highlighter to my cheekbones, so I didn't look so pale, and concealer under my eyes to hide the dark rings. Whilst that dried, I brushed through my freshly washed and dried hair, back combing here and there, and then laying smooth hair on top. Using a soft coal eye pencil I drew a small mole beneath my left eye, perfectly in line with my pupil. Then took my liquid eye liner which looked suspiciously like a child's felt tip pen, to draw a thin lines around my eyes. Brushing sparkly white along my brow line, and light green eye shadow along the rim of my blue eye; for that quirky look.

I changed my labret stud to a small black one, so it looked like another small mole. I loved imperfections, they're what makes the human body so beautiful. And tucked my hair behind my right ear so the extensive décor was visible. Dressed in a loose stripy black and white top, which showed my pierced navel, and had half way sleeves, and a pair of tight black jeans I felt as ready as I ever would.

"You look good, kiddo." Mom smiled, sipping her coffee.

"Thanks." I breathed nervously, waiting for Sasha.

**1 hour later**

"Scared?" Asked Sasha, tapping on her steering wheel to the tune of Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

"Not so much scared, more I just wish I wasn't here." I sighed, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"It'll be fine once you settle back in"

"People will stare.." I muttered, looking out if the windows. Sasha just laughed dismissively.

"People will stare any way, you've gotten gorgeous babes."

"Are you saying I was ugly before?"

"Would you have had most of the guys drooling after you if you were ugly?"

"That's not true." I grumbled, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

Chapter 4

We did the 'laugh and walk' as we got out of the car, laughing to look preoccupied. Like I wasn't even bothered I was back, still humiliated. Inside I was crying. Every glance, every whisper was like a stab with anouther knife.

"I'm sorry Carol. Could you repeate that, I didn't quite catch the last bit.." Snapped Sasha suddenly, spinning on her heel to look at a larger built girl, with cropped curly hair.

"I didn't say anythin'." She muttered, glancing at her friend. They stood by themselves in this crowded car park, bitching pithly about any one to one anouther. It was a pathetic existance.

I sauntered around to Sasha's side of the car, where she stood hand on hip staring Carol and Jenning out. "Sasha. Leave it, it's no biggie." I murmured, sensing a crowd start to gather.

"Fine." She grumbled. "But if they talk shit again, i'm sticking up for you."

"I don't need you sticking up for me. I'm a big girl." I laughed, straightening out my rucksack.

The crowd, as fast as they came dissapered. I leant on the bonnet of Sasha's car. "Embry call is looking at you." She whispered, so low only I could hear. Grey, Ellis, Meana and Keb where standing beside us. Talking plainativly about me being back.

"This really isn't my day. I feel a fool, Sash." She seemed to be ignoring my comment as she continued watching him. PRetending to text on her phone, watching his reflection carefully in the screen.

"He looks...Interested. Ooo now he's looking at Grey. Man, does he look mad. I've always said that's when he looks hottest though. Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to let that slip. I meant hot, for a total jerk.."

"Thats awes-" I started to tell her dryly, just before she cut me off.

"Holy mother fucker. He's coming over here. And with...Jess? What the hell?"

She was interupted by a sweet, sickly. "Hiya. My name is Jessica , but everyone calls me Jessie anyways. I just wanted to come and welcome you back, La Push is a fine school-"

I waved my hand dismissivly. "I don't need to welcomcommiteyspeach thank you. Especialy from someone who doesn't even go here." I didn't take my eyes away from hers. She was pretty, she acted like she was prettier than she was actualy. Her hair was long and brown, hanging in thick waves to her mid back. Her eyes were a deep chesnut, and were wide like a doe caught in the headlights.

"You've changed." Noted a deep voice. Embry. A knife twisted, this one was directly in my heart.

"It's been nine months not nine years." I finaly managed. "I haven't changed that much.."

I look up, and suddenly... I'm swarmed. Surrounded my something I don't understand. Lost in those dreamy brown eyes... I couldn't look away. His face was still so fine...

"Oi, Carbon. Why're you looking at my boyfriend like that?" Came a nasel shout... Oh shit.

_That bitch has to go..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the two chapters in one thing! Umh, if you like it im going to write the whole story, if not it's staying as a short one. Sorry about my language...It's horrible I know. But anyway. Leave me some love!<strong>


End file.
